Goddess of Mikazuki
by Carvainianwitch101
Summary: Akatsuki are making their move on Naruto and have 8/9 bijjus, but a new organization arrives and new revelations are found. Whats this? Naruto isn't a jinchuuriki? Jyuubi had kids? Madara falls in love! What? Yaoi!
1. Mikazuki gets a new member

**Hey I'm new to fanfic so if it's bad sorry. **

**Pairings are a surprise! but pretty obvious.**

**Warnings: Strong language, yaoi, Sakura bashing, bad humor, and Lemons!**

**I don't own Naruto! But I wish I did! **

**Enjoy! **

Preface

Daisuke Higurashi a "Business man" from Amegakure, came to the village hidden in the mountains for what he claimed was a "business transaction." Every night during his stay he would visit a local bar called Tsukuyomi (named after the god of the moon). A bar known for "disappearances," of men and woman who had come to the village looking for information on a group of S-class criminals called Mikazuki.

It was rumor that somewhere in the Village Hidden in the Mountains was the Headquarters of Mikazuki, but every time someone got information on the group they would (as mentioned before) disappear. Unfortunately no one ever listened to rumors.

~Start Recording~

Yellow eyes flashed as Daisuke entered Tsukuyomi. A smirk appeared on tan lips as the yellow eyes returned to the tea cup in their hand. Gently they lifted the cup to their lips and sipped before quietly whispering, "Target spotted." Yellow eyes met grey with a silent exchange before standing up and making their way over to Daisuke.

"Hey, what's your name?" the Yellow eyed girl known as Natsumi asked leaning on the bar next to Daisuke. The grey eyed girl known as Ren leaned on the opposite side of him and gave him a seductive smile.

Daisuke looked the two girls up and down starting with Natsumi's red shoulder length hair to her making his way down her perfectly curved body before switching to Ren's Bright blue hair and equally curved body before returning with an equally seductive reply of, "Names Daisuke you?"

"Names Natsumi," She said smiling. "You want to buy me a drink?"

"Sure what cha drink?" Daisuke asked motioning for the bartender.

"Anything with alcohol." she replied. Daisuke ordered a bottle of Sake and turned back to Natsumi missing the signal she had made to Ren. Ren nodded and waited for Daisuke to turn his attention to natsumi before slipping a small amount of a drug known as nimble grass (a drug that makes you tell the truth when asked questions with out realizing it) into the sake bottle and using her ability to control water to stir it.

Daisuke poured the Sake into three cups and handed one to Natsumi and Ren while downing his own. Natsumi smiled and set her cup down as the drug began to work on Daisuke. "So your names Daisuke huh what are you doing in the Hidden Mountain village?"

"I'm an informer for Akatsuki looking for information on the Mikazuki," He said proving that the drug was working. "I've got to find out who, what, and where they are."

"Oh really?" Natsumi said, "And what do you get if you succeed?"

"I get to join Akatsuki!" he said downing another shot.

"how interesting and what have you found out about Mikazuki?" Natsumi asked quietly.

"Nothing." He said looking down at his Sake. "they probably don't even exist."

"Oh they do." Natsumi said, 'I could show you."

"Really?" He asked surprise clear on his face.

"Yeah," Natsumi said a hidden smirk on her lips, "Follow me."

Natsumi led Daisuke out of the bar and down the streets of the village hidden in the Mountains. Daisuke was in such a drunken slur he didn't notice Ren was also following along with a third girl with brown hair and brown eyes named Sora who traveled by rooftop.

Finally he was led to a dead end Alley way. By this time the drug was wearing off and he realized what was going on, but before he could run a huge ice thorn went threw his heart killing him instantly.

Sora jumped down from the building and Ren walked up next to her.

"That was simple enough, huh Sora," Ren commented to herself.

"Hai Ren," Sora agreed studying the corpse before turning to Natsumi, "Has Leader-sama been informed of the spy?"

Natsumi was about to answer when a new voice cut in, "Yes I have." Everyone turned to see a girl with long white hair and blue eyes sitting on the roof above them. "Good work girls."

"Arianna-sama," The Sora, Natsumi, and Ren said in unison bowing as the girl above them jumped from the building to stand in front of them.

"Report." Arianna said quietly.

Sora nodded and replied, "Target Daisuke Higurashi was an informer for Akatsuki looking for information on our Organization. We Took care of him before he was able to find any and are awaiting instructions on what to do with his body."

Arianna thought for a minute, "Cut off the hand and brand it. There is a ring on it that is a symbol of Akatsuki. Send it to them. Take the rest of the body to Tomiko. If there is a bounty on the body she'll know."

"Hai Leader-sama," Sora said setting to work. After the body was being sent to Tomiko Sora turned to Arianna and asked, "Is there a message you want the Akatsuki to know?"

"If this happens again...," Arianna began, "They'll all die."

~End Recording~

The images froze on Arianna and the Akatsuki members stared in shock.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Hidan said angrily, "Girls? We're getting our asses kicked by girls?"

"Shut up Hidan," Kakuzu said still staring at the frozen image. Hidan was about to reply when Kakuzu raised his hand and shot a small string and sewed his mouth shut. Hidan began trying to get the stitches out as Kakuzu asked the million dollar question, "So what do we do now?"

Pein looked from the image to Kakuzu and then at the other Akatsuki members, landing on Tobi last before speaking, "We'll carry on with our original plan, we have only to catch the Kyuubi jinchuuriki then we will worry about this Mikazuki organization, but we still need to keep an eye on the Mikazuki so Zetzu you and Tobi will go to the village hidden in the mountains and gather information on their organization, while Itachi and Kisame get the Kyuubi by any means necessary."

"Hai Leader-Sama," Itachi said leaving the room with kisame right behind him.

"The rest of you stay close to the Hidden Mountain village," Pain commanded, "If Zetzu or Tobi are compromised then you are to attack and capture the members of Mikazuki. Do not Kill them."

Hidan finally able to get the stitches out yelled, "And why the fuck not?"

"They could be valuable assets to our organization if they decide to join."

"Pft. Whatever." Hidan said before leaving the room. One by one the members bowed and left the meeting room to fulfill their tasks unaware of the events that were happening.

~Mountain village~

An Orange and blonde blur passed silently through the streets of the village barely making a sound as it touched the ground. To an untrained eye the blur would seem like trick of the light if visible at all, but to a ninja who knew better it would mean one of two things: A) an enemy attack, or B) another comrade ninja. Most likely though it was option number A due to the fact that there where no ninja that lived in the village. Anyways the orange blur had finally come to a stop in front of Tsukuyomi revealing just who it was.

Uzumaki Naruto stood at the entrance to tsukuyomi and smirked. He had been traveling all day to reach the village hidden in the mountains and had just now finally arrived at the meeting spot. Slowly stepping through the entrance he looked around the bar until cobalt met sapphire. The smirk turned into a full blown smile as he yelled, "Arianna-nee-sama!" and promptly tackled the girl to the ground in a fierce bear hug.

Kaname Arianna laughed at her younger half-brothers actions and said, "Seriously must you tackle me every time you see me?"

"Yup!" Naruto said happily but got off his older half-sister and sat in his seat.

"So...How did it go?" Arianna probed lightly as she took her own seat.

"Great!" Naruto yelled happily, "I am now an S-rank rouge-ninja from Konahagakure no Sato. I even got to kill Sakura!"

"Cool" Arianna said smiling, "I'm glad your happy."

"Thanks Nee-sama." Naruto said happily. Suddenly his smile vanished and was replaced by a serious look, "So can i join?"

"It's up to the members." Arianna said just as serious, "Mikazuki gather."

Before anyone could blink they were surrounded by the members of Mikazuki. Arianna stared emotionlessly into Naruto's eyes who returned the look full force. "Mikazuki," Arianna spoke again. What is your verdict. Sora."

"I, Sora Sorceress of wind and demolition expert accept Uzumaki Naruto as a member of Mikazuki."

"Kaede."

"I, Kaede Sorceress of Earth and spy accept Uzumaki Naruto as a Member of Mikazuki."

"Natsumi"

"I, Natsumi Sorceress of Fire and Torture expert accept Uzumaki Naruto as a Member of Mikazuki."

"Ren."

"I, Ren Sorceress of Water, and weapons expert accept Uzumaki Naruto as a Member of Mikazuki."

"Machiko"

"I, Machiko Healer accept Uzumaki Naruto as a Member of Mikazuki."

"Tomiko"

"I, Tomiko bounty hunter accept Uzumaki Naruto as a Member of Mikazuki."

"I, Arianna Leader accept Uzumaki Naruto as a member of Mikazuki. Welcome to the club." A smile appeared on Arianna's face as well as Naruto as Naruto finished.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki accept the Mikazuki's offer." A cheer went up from the other members as Naruto was glomped by the others. When everyone had settled down Arianna ordered them all back to base.

Unlike Akatsuki who practically lived in caves. Mikazuki lived in the ruins of the castle of the village. Or what appeared to be ruins. In side it was like a giant mansion with over 30 bedrooms, alot of bathrooms, a fully stocked kitchen, a meeting room, a rec. room, a green house, an armory, a medic, a torture room, an interrogation room, and a dungeon. Now in reality they didn't need this much space, but when you live in an abandoned castle you may get carried away.

After Naruto's grand tour all the members of Mikazuki (Naruto included) gathered in the meeting room. It was at one time the throne room and now stood eight stone thrones in a circle surrounding a large black stone in the center of the room. Torches where the only light in the entire mansion castle and at the moment there was a torch in between every throne. Speaking of thrones each one had a symbol on it. The one starting on the left hand side of the giant wooden door had a flame symbol carved in its back and had flames dancing around it. The one on the right had a tear drop shape and was surrounded by water. Next to the fire throne was a plain throne with a leaf carved in to it and beside it was a solid gold throne surrounded in what looked like, scratch that it was gold coins. Next to the water throne as a throne with a wind symbol on it but was also pretty plain. Beside that was a throne literally covered in flowers and vines, enough said. The last two thrones stood some what side by side on a raised plat form. The first was a regular stone throne with a nine tailed fox carved in to the back, but the last was a throne made of what looked like black marble. It s symbol was a eight pointed star with a moon in the center. It was the taller of the the two platform thrones and was probably a huge guess who it belonged to. Once everyone was seated in their rightful thrones, Arianna began the meeting.

"As we all know an Organization known as the Akatsuki have been gathering the 9 bijju's from around the world and sealing them together. Kaede have you found out why yet?" Arianna asked Kaede who had been tailing many akatsuki members for the last year.

Kaede stood and faced Arianna, "No Arianna-sama, the akatsuki members haven't mentioned why they are gathering the bijju's but I have narrowed it down to two options. The first is that they wish to create a weapon using the bijju's but the second is that they wish to summon Jyuubi and seal it with in their leader so that he may take over the world." Kaede spoke swiftly, "I can't be sure if either of those are true but it's the two most reasonable answers."

"Thank you Kaede you may sit," Arianna said before standing her self and walking to the giant stone in the center of the room and raising her hand. Slowly a purple light appeared and instead of the giant black stone was a map of the elemental nations. "From what I have gathered about my fathers bijju is that the majority are sealed in side of human jinchuurikis' or containers isn't that right Naruto?" Arianna asked turning to her half brother. He nodded. "When a bijju is taken away from it's host the host dies does it not?" Again Naruto nodded. "How many bijju's do the akatsuki have?"

"By my count eight out of nine" Kaede said still seated, "But we have the advantage over them. They think Naruto is a Jinchuuriki, they will come to us."

"Yes and we must be prepared for when they do," Arianna spoke quietly, "and I have a Plan."

AN: First chapter done! If your confused don't be. It'll be cleared up later. Please review and let me know how I did. I've never published a story before so sorry if it sucked.


	2. Fighting, Deals, compromise

Warnings: Lemons, Yaoi, Language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2

Madara's P.O.V.

We had them surrounded, there was no way they could possibly escape. In truth i expected more of a struggle from them even if they where just silly little girls. I expected a challenge, but there was none. We had just stormed the castle and now had them cornered in some kind of throne room practically defenseless. It was pathetic, but there was one thing that was bothering me. The one known as Arianna. She seemed different from the others. Darker. I couldn't place where I had felt such darkness before but fore some reason kyuubi kept coming to mind. Wait a second Kyuubi? She couldn't be!

"Mikazuki." Her voice sounded bringing me out of my thoughts. "Attack." And all hell broke loose as the once seemingly terrified little girls did just that.

The kyuubi container did his signature kage bushin no jutsu. and began fighting with Itachi, though I sensed he wasn't using full force. I wonder why that is? The one named Natsumi began fighting Hidan and shooting fireballs from out of nowhere! The one named Sora fought with Deidara, seemingly using wind based defense to avoid the clay bombs. The one named Ren fought kisame, water vs water. There was a girl with purple hair fighting Sasori, a girl with blonde hair fighting Konan, and a Black haired girl fighting Kakuzu. One I am assuming was Tomiko. However the one named Arianna stood still and fought no one. Just watched.

Suddenly Pein appeared behind Arianna and put a kunai to her neck. "Tell your members to quit fighting and come quietly." He said quietly. For a moment the fighting stopped and all members of both organization stopped fighting and separated focusing on what was happening between their respected leaders. I even was curious on what was going to happen. The girl was calm and people can be dangerous while calm. Her eyes where closed for a brief second before they snapped open revealing crimson orbs. Faster than anything I had ever seen she had reversed the tides. Pein found himself lying on his stomach hands held behind his back with his own kunai at his neck.

"I win." Arianna spoke. "And don't try to summon your other bodies. We've been stealing your chakra since you entered our base." That made everyone blink in surprise. I suddenly realized how much weaker I felt since entering the room. Weird. No wonder she beat pein so easily. Finally I decided to make my move and I stepped out of the shadows. Immediately I caught the attention of the Mikazuki but I quickly put a genjutsu up so I could speak privately with Arianna. She seemed to notice the genjutsu but made no move to stop it. "Is there a reason you don't want others to hear what your really saying?"

"As a matter of fact there is." I said not even bothering to hide my voice as I slowly reached up and removed my mask. ( AN: Just putting this in there he is going to look as he had when he was leader of the uchiha clan.) If she was shocked or interested it didn't show. "My name is Uchiha Madara and I am the true leader of the Akatsuki and I have a proposition for you."

An eyebrow raised. "I'm listening." she said her eyes showing slight curiosity.

"As you know we are an organization full of S-rank criminals," She nodded, "and I'm sure you have figured our goals right?" again another nod. "My proposition is this, we want your organization to join ours and in return we will give you the one thing you want most... your father."

Her eyes widened and I continued, "Yes, I figured out who you where thanks to the similarities between yours and Kyuubi's chakra. I will give you Jyuubi on a count that you help us with our goals to bring peace to our world. We can work out details later." She thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"but I'll need to talk to the other before I make my decision." She said glaring, "and no harm must come to any of my members or I know whose head to take."

I nodded my head and replaced my mask before dropping the genjutsu. It had only been a second in real life so only pein and Itachi noticed. slowly Arianna released pein and jumped back allowing him space to get up. Confused looks came from both Mikazuki members and Akatsuki. I looked to pein and he nodded in recognition before saying, "Everyone wait outside." Confused everyone but the Mikazuki, Pein, Konan, and I left the room. Turning to where Arianna was I saw her talking quietly with the other Mikazuki members. It took at least five seconds before she turned to us.

"We will join your organization but we have conditions." She spoke her voice commanding but not impolitely. I just nodded. "They will tell you their conditions but you all ready know mine. Jyuubi." Again I just nodded.

"I'll go first." Natsumi yelled, "I want my own fucking room! And a fucking Torture room!"

A few people sweat dropped but I just nodded as the Ren then said, "I want a pool! and my own room."

Next was a the black haired girl. "I want my own room and 300,000,000 yen. Cash." (is that right?) Now I sweat dropped along with everyone else. 'That could take awhile.'

Next was the one named Sora, "My own room an Library." she said quietly.

Next was the blonde who fought konan, "I want a green house."

"No room?" I asked and once again sweat dropped when she didn't answer me and just stared.

"I would like a Medic area." Said the purple haired girl, "a-and My o-own r-room."

"I want a life time supply of Ramen!" wonder who said that?

"Fine, You will each have your own rooms, a medic area, green house, torture room, pool, money and jyuubi, is that all" I said a bit annoyed at all the requests. Every one nodded each with a satisfied look on their faces, "Now our terms. You will complete any assigned missions from pein. You will follow basic rules such as no setting the base on fire, drawling on the walls outside your own bedrooms and no streaking. You must where the Akatsuki's uniform at all times while out side your room and most importantly you must address me as Tobi and not say anything about what or how I have acted in the last 10 minutes. Understood?" Again they all nodded and I sighed in relief.

"Well we better get moving or else the others will start thinking something is up!" I suddenly yelled in my Tobi voice confusing the Mikazuki but they just nodded and followed me as I exited the castle. One thing was official though. The Akatsuki would never be the same again.

An: Sorry this chapter was so short! It just kinda seemed the right place to end the chapter. I'll make the next one longer though so hang in there. Sorry if its not very good, but I hoped you enjoyed it.

Review Please!


	3. A new home

Sorry for the wait my internet went down and we just now figured out what was wrong with it. New chapter will probably be put up sometime during the week.

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 4 **WILL** be longer. I promise.

Chapter 3

If there was one word I could use to describe the Akatsuki base it would be unexpected. I truly thought they lived in caves, which was true but inside was like a regular house! Although you didn't see it at first.

When you first enter the cave your in the sealing chamber (which was a stupid design.), but once you go behind the huge statue you find your self inside a giant living room area consisting of a large sectional couch, huge plasma flat screen Tv, complete with X box 360, play station 3, and a wii.

Pein cleared his throat to gather our attention before saying, "Before we give you a tour and show you to your rooms I think it best if we learn all of your names and you learn ours." I nodded along with everyone else.

The Akatsuki went first and told us their names and main ability along with their position in the Akatsuki. It went Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Tobi, Itachi, Kakuzu, Sasori, Zetzu, Konan and finally Pein. Now it was our turn.

"Names Natsumi, I'm the torture expert of Mikazuki and I control the element of Fire." Natsumi said before pointing to Ren and saying, "Thats my twin sister Ren."

"Konnichi wa, Watashi wa Ren desu," She said politely. "I am the weapons expert and I control the element of water,"

"Watashi wa Tomiko, Bounty hunter of Mikazuki."

"Watashi wa Machiko, Healer of Mikazuki."

"Watashi wa Kaede, I control the element of earth and am the Mikazuki spy."

"Watashi wa Sora, I'm the explosive expert of Mikazuki. I control the element of wind."

"Uzumaki Naruto, Demon fox of Mikazuki, son of the Kyuubi and Yondaime. Younger half brother of Kaname Arianna." the blonde jinchuuriki said beaming at the shocked faces of the Akatsuki members. Now it was my turn.

"Watashi wa, Kaname Arianna desu." I began. Time to really shock them. "I am the youngest daughter of Jyuubi and am the Leader of Mikazuki. Naruto is My younger half brother through "

Pein nodded trying to hide his shock and began our tour of the base which let me tell you was a shock for us.

The base consisted of A gourmet kitchen, a huge dining room, three training area's, a pool, six torture rooms, a medical area, a green house(which was where Kaede sopped following at) and over 40 bed and bathrooms.

The bedrooms weren't anything special. They consisted of a bed, a desk, a side table, a closet, and a bathroom. However on the door was symbols I soon realized matched the ones on our thrones back home.

"You may decorate your rooms how ever you like," Pein said just as he was about to leave. "Konan will be around later to get your cloak measurements." and with that he left.

I entered my room and flopped down on my bed. After traveling for three days straight even I get tired. Closing my eyes I drifted in and out of sleep.

About an hour later though Konan arrived to get my measurements for my cloak. She seemed surprised when I tried to make small talk. What a demon can't be friendly?

Anyways she left a little while later and I attempted to sleep once more. it was clear that once tomorrow came, things in the Akatsuki base would get very interesting.

Please Review :)


	4. First days as Akatsuki part 1

Okay I believe this is longer but i don't have word count so I don't know.

I don't own Naruto.

Yaoi and bad language in this chapter! No lemons tho. yet!

~Natsumi~

I gave an impish chuckle as my targets came into view. Motioning to Naruto, we both pulled tightly on the rope. Our Targets, Tomiko and Kakuzu were arguing (probably about money) and didn't see the rope at their feet. The point you ask? Kakuzu fell first with tomiko on top.

Jumping out of my hiding place I shouted "WhooHoo Kakuzu likes a woman on top!" Before hightailing it out of there with both Tomiko and Kakuzu hot on my trail. Quickly turning a corridor I entered the first door that came into view. What I didn't see was the Jashanist symbol on it.

I stood behind the door and listened as the money loving duo ran by before turning around and seeing... Hidan...in a towel...with a tooth brush hanging out of his mouth,... staring at...me.

Spitting out the tooth brush and tooth paste he yelled, "What the fuck are you doing in Here Bitch!"

"Um...Hiding" I mumbled trying desperately not to stare at his incredible chest and failing miserably. "From Kakuzu and Tomiko."

Hearing his partners name he raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I tripped them and yelled Kakuzu likes a woman on top, and now they want to kill me." I said bluntly. Hidan stared at me while it sank in before bursting out and laughing like an evil chipmunk on crack. While he laughed I ogled him. "Damn he was hot! Nice lean muscles, strong legs, and a nice firm~"

"Like something you see?" He asked giving me a sexy smirk.

"Y-you wish!" I said turning as red as my hair.

"maybe I do." He said taking a step towards me. I was about to reply when the door burst open revealing to VERY angry shinobi. "Got to go." and jut as they jumped for me I dodged them and ran like hell out the door.

Tomiko~

After Kakuzu and I sent Natsumi to visit Machiko, Kakuzu and I where back to ranting about money and proper uses for it. Finally some one understood the importance of money and a good bounty! Our conversations quickly went to more personal things such as likes and dislikes and such proving that we where more comfortable with each other. As the time passed I had to admit I enjoyed talking to him. He even walked me to my room.

When I closed the door and held up my prize (his Wallet!) I realized something. My wallet was gone! He stole My money! A man after my own heart. 'I wonder what Happened to Naruto?"

Naruto~

After Natsumi said that I laughed so hard I didn't hear some one come up be hind me, until.. "Hello Naruto-kun."

Spinning around I came face to face with Uchiha Itachi and immediately blushed. "Hello Itachi-san," I said and was about to say more but he captured my lips in a hungry but passionate kiss.. My eyes quickly shut as I kissed hi back just as hungry and passionate as he. His arms slid around my waist while mine went around his neck. (Told you there wa Yaoi!) Unfortunately are was needed.

Pulling apart he rested his forehead on mine and said, " I've missed you my Kitsune." I smiled and pecked him once again on the lips. "I've missed you as well Karasu."

If your confused, let me explain. When Itachi and I first met it was when a mob was chasing me. He saved me, and we quickly fell in love. WHy do you think I didn't fight full force the other day. I love Itachi!

"I love you my Kitsune," he whispered kissing me once again.

"I love you too my Karasu." and with that he was gone.

Ok tell me what you think. I didn't know if that is how you say raven in Japanese so if I'm wrong let me know. Review please! part 2 will be coming soon.


	5. First days as Akatsuki part 2

Ok Chapter 5 yay! Thank you for all the very nice reviews!

I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Bad Language, and humor.

Sasori is somewhat human in this. But not all the way.

**"Demon talking"**

Chapters 5

~Sora and Ren~ (Ren will pretty much be this)

Alright so I'm walking down the hall way looking for Ren because we're supposed to train together (I have a harder time deflecting and dodging water attacks so Arianna-sama ordered us to train together) when the idiot boy I was fighting the other day, (whats his name...Deidara!) came crashing through a wall with a dazed look in his eyes. Blinking I turned to where he came from and saw a giant blue fish man! Or well Shark... Anyways Ren was standing next to him with that huge ass smile on her face that she gets when either very impressed or had WAY to much sugar. Probably both.

"Sora-chan!" Ren called happily as I stepped over the unconscious kid. "Kisame -san is strong! ANd he has a huge sword called Samehada that no only detects and absorbs chakra but also shaves skin off instead of cutting! It's absolutely incredible!"

"It's nice to see someone appreciate a good sword like Samehada," Kisame said smirking down at the still smiling Ren who was only have his size. "Perhaps I could show you what it does sometime?"

"Sure!" said Ren not even picking up on the flirtatious voice that the fish- I mean Shark was using. "Oh yah did you need something Sora-chan?"

Rolling my eyes I said crossing my arms and gave an impatient sigh, "Training. Arianna-sama's orders."

"Oh Yah!" Ren said before turning to kisame and saying, "Sorry Kisame-san. Arianna's orders!"

"I understand," Kisame said as Itachi walked through the whole in the wall and glared death at kisame and it seemed that deidara had finally woken up.

"But we should probably take him to Machiko-chan before we do." Ren commented staring at Deidara as he attempted to find his bearings. Nodding Sora went to Deidara's side and slung his arm around my neck before lifting him up, which trust me, thanks to Arianna's military training was quite simple to do. He was light for a guy. I mean he was definitely a boy, if his flat chest, baritone voice and musky scent wasn't enough.

Making my way down the hall way I shouted back, "meet me in training room # 3" before turning the corner.

About halfway to Machiko's medic area he seemed to come around. "Where are we going?" he asked his voice slurred a bit.

"We are headed to Machiko's medic area where you will be checked out for brain injuries and hopefully cured of the one you seem to have had since birth." I said angrily. Ok so at the moment i was pissed and he was the one I was taking it out on. I don't like waiting for two hours for Ren and then having to go look for her. Also i sort of hold grudges when I fight someone and they get away, so he isn't exactly on my list of friends.

"Well some ones pissed off," he grumbled, "Whats wrong break a nail, un?"

"I should be asking you that." I spat, "You seem to care about your nails more than I do considering they're purple."

"Shut up un!" he shouted angrily attempting to move away from me only to tumble down after the first step. Rolling my eyes i picked him back up and continued on the way to infirmary. It was silent for a few steps until I realized something.

"Do you *giggle* have a *giggle giggle* speech impediment?" I asked between giggles.

"Yeah so?" he said glaring at me. I wasn't able to control my laughter and doubled over in laughter. "What the hell is so funny un!"

"Y-you h-have a-a sp-speech m-impediment!" I laughed. "I-It's sooo c-cute!"

"I am not cute!" Deidara yelled angrily from the floor as when I doubled over in laughter he fell.

Containing my giggles I stood back up and helped him backup and finished our way to the infirmary. Upon entering we came into a even funnier view! The red head name Sasori was tied up to a chair in what looked like bandages glaring daggers at Machiko as she did her daily routine. Deidara and I shared a look before this time we both fell to the ground laughing. I thought I was gonna die from laughing so hard that is untill a very dark shadow appeared over us. Looking up I saw machiko with a very stern look on her face.

Now Machiko is possibly one of the nicest people you will ever meet, but if you make her angry all hell will break loose. Standing up with deidara I gave a sheepish grin and said, "Hey Machiko-san Deidara-kun here was thrown through a wall and might be injured will you check him out please?"

Hearing that someone was injured Machiko immediately switched back to shy and caring "Of course I'll check him out." (she only stutters when nervous.)

I helped her get him laying on a cot and stood to the side while Machiko began her healing. I began looking around the room, until suddenly I spotted someone who I swear is always in the infirmary due to injury, Natsumi. Walking over I glared at her, "Who'd you prank this time?"

Looking up at me she smirked and said proudly, "Tomiko and Kakuzu." Nodding I let her rest more before turning back to Machiko as she finished and said, "He will be fine but he needs rest so he will stay in here for now."

Nodding I turned towards the door to leave but then suddenly Deidara called out, "At least i look good in purple!"

Smiling to myself I turned back and said, "You keep thinking that." Before walking out and heading for training ground # 3.

~Machiko~

I smiled softly at Sora's antics. She never joked like that so it was a nice change. Once everything had settled down I went back to my work. It was quiet for a bit until Deidara asked "So why is Sasori-Danna tied up?" I felt eyes of death on me but I ignored them. "He refused to follow the rules and he is being punished.

"Okay so What happened?" Deidara asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well" I began.

Flashback

Noon

It was a nice peaceful afternoon as i moved around the infirmary making sure everything was in order when suddenly Sasori entered the room. He gave me a bored look before going over and sitting in the corner to begin work on his puppet parts that were to be used if someone lost a limb. It was silent for a while just as I liked it when suddenly the sound of a bag opening reached my ears. Turning slightly I saw a bag of potato chips at his side. 'Isn't he a puppet?' I thought to my self.

"Sasori-san I'm afraid there is no food aloud in here," i kindly reminded.

"Your point is?" He asked not even looking up from his puppet parts.

Furrowing my brow I said, "My point is put the food away or leave."

"No." He said giving me a challenging look before turning back to his work. Smirking I thought 'Challenge accepted' and before he could react he was tied up in bandages and duck-tape. Smiling in victory I threw away the chips and went back to my work.

Flashback end

"Natsumi arrived about 20 minutes later and you arrived just now." I stated smiling.

Deidara was laughing so hard by now I had to make sure he didn't roll of the bed and harm him self even more. I laughed as well and Natsumi snickered.

After awhile I released Sasori and he literally stormed out of the room. Smiling to my self I turned to Natsumi and my smile dropped. "Natsumi-chan have you seen Kaede-san or Arianna-sama?"

"Not Arianna-sama but Kaede-san is in the green house." I nodded and smiled.

"If you see Arianna-sama let me know she hasn't taken her medicine today." That caused Natsumi to frown.

"Thats not like her," she said, "I'll go ask Kaede if she has seen her."

"No" I said stopping Natsumi, "you need to rest I'll go." Natsumi looked ready to argue but I was already gone. "I'm worried about Arianna-sama Natsumi is right this isn't like her. I hope Kaede knows."

~Kaede~

The staring contest was awkward to say the least. His white half had stopped over an hour ago but his black half was still going strong. All Day had been awkward but this has to take the cake. We hadn't even spoken to each other, just stared. I had to admit the venus flytrap was pretty cool and all but he was really starting to give me the creepy vibe.

Luckily for me I felt a very familiar chakra approaching and was able to break eye contact with the plant man. Smiling I turned to Machiko who had just entered the green house. "Machiko-chan, What do you need?" I said politely, since Machiko was my best friend and only other 19 year old in the Mikazuki.

"I have a favor to ask of you." She said kindly but I detected the worry in her voice. "It's about Arianna-sama."

My smile dropped. 'What is it?" I asked not even caring that we had caught the attention of Zetzu.

"She hasn't taken her medicine to day and I fear she may act up again if she doesn't." she said and my eyes widened a bit. "I'll go see if she's alright." With that I disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

I appeared outside of Arianna's room and knocked, "Arianna-sama it's me Kaede are you alright?" No answer. I tried again. There was still no answer. I was now very worried. I tried teleporting into the room but found out that there was a barrier around it! That could only mean one thing! Running down the hall I went in search of someone powerful enough to break the barrier.

I soon ran into none other than the bipolar man that had gotten us to join Akatsuki, Tobi. Thinking fast I looked to see if anyone was around before saying quickly and quietly, Arianna-sama is in trouble and I need your help. Do you know how to break a barrier?" He nodded.

"Where is she?" He said in a deep baritone.

"In her room." and with that he disappeared in a flash of red light. 'I hope he can help." before teleporting my self back to the green house to inform Machiko and get Arianna's medicine.

~Arianna~

I don't know how long I struggled with my inner beast. Trying and failing miserably to subdue it. Your probably thinking What the hell is she talking about? Well for those who don't know every demon has an inner voice or a split personality that when we get mad takes control and we become our Animal side.

Some demons can control there beast but it is extremely difficult. Being the daughter of Jyuubi it is even harder for me. Any strong emotion could set off my beast which is why Machiko made me a drug that subdues my beast enough for me to be in control for a long amount of time.

However to day was different for I awoke in a strong emotion, fear. Yes I feel fear but only for one thing. Raiden. A demon who at a young age marked me as his with out my consent. No that doesn't mean he raped me. It means that he is going to and if I don't find a strong mate before he does I won't be able to stop him.

I still remember the day it happened.

Flashback

It had been a beautiful day and I along with Nanuke and Hikari (My older siblings now deceased) where in a meadow clearing playing as our father and mother kept a good eye on us. Against popular believe my father wasn't evil at all. He did what was best for his people and didn't have much tolerance when people offended him and his family.

Anyway we had been playing tag and I had gotten too close to the edge to pick flowers and before I knew it, he had appeared and sunk his fangs into my neck marking me. My father attacked Raiden but Raiden wasn't alone. That was the day my father was sealed by the Rikudo Sennin(sp?). It was also the day I lost my mother, Brother, and sister. In demon years I was 9.

~Flashback end~

Now as I convulsed on my bedroom floor trying to win against my beast I could still feel Raiden's fangs as they sunk into my neck, but I was so lost in my battle that I didn't notice the powerful chakra signature enter my room despite having put up a barrier. Nor did i feel strong warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me to their chest.

It wasn't until my Yoki began dropping and I finally regained control over my powers that I finally realized what was going on. I heard his baritone voice whispering sweet nothings in my ear trying to calm me down. It worked and now as I began to fall asleep in his arms my now calm beast spoke one word that I never truly registered. **"Mate." **My fate was officially sealed.


	6. Training and a Dark Past

Hi again peoples! Chapter 6 done! I hope you like it!

I don't own Naruto!

Madara's P.O.V.

I waited till she was asleep to stand up and place her on her bed gently so as not to awaken her.

'So she can't control her inner beast. That will have to be fixed' I thought as I subconsciously brushed her hair out of her face and covered her with the blanket that had fallen off the bed when she had.

I could sense the presence of the Mikazuki members gathered out side the door and quietly crossed over to it where I slipped out of the room closing the door gently.

"Is Arianna-sama alright?" Ren cried with tears in her eyes.

I nodded, "but no one is to enter this room until she is awake. Understood?"

They were hesitant but eventually nodded and turned away and left. All except one, the medic Machiko."

"Is there something you need?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Not that she could see it.

She nodded and held up a small white pill. "When Arianna-sama awakens give her this. She'll know what it is."

I nodded and took the pill before reentering the room and closing the door behind me. Obviously Arianna was still asleep and probably wouldn't wake up for a few hours so I quietly pulled up her desk chair and sat down. 'Might as well get some sleep. I'll sense her chakra flex when she wakes up.' and with that thought I closed my eyes and drifted into a light dreamless sleep.

Time skip

A few hours later...

Arianna's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes slowly before turning my head to the side and staring at the figure sitting in a chair beside my bed. It took a few minutes for my mind to catch up with my eyes and when it did I shot up to a sitting position. My eyes wide and my heart beating slightly faster than normal.

"So your finally awake?" He said in his baritone voice. "Finally."

"What are you doing in here." I said as calmly as I could while he stood and began stretching his muscles. I was at that moment grateful he had his cloak on so my eyes wouldn't wander.

"Hn." He replied, "Waiting for you to wake up. Which reminds me." He spoke pulling out a white pill from his pocket and handing it over to me. "We apparently have alot to talk about."

I recognized the pill and quickly took it before asking in a quiet voice, "So I lost control again?"

"Almost but not quite." He spoke as he sat back down, "you seemed to calm down after I arrived." That caught my attention but I didn't say anything.

"So, you can't control your beast, why?" He asked.

I sighed, "Many demons can't I'm just a severe case, My beast is triggered by strong emotions such as fear or Anger. The pill you just gave me helps numb me so I don't feel those emotions and stay in control."

"I see." Madara (I'm just gonna use Madara when I'm using Arianna's P.O.V. ) stated before standing up once again, "Starting tomorrow you will begin meeting me in training ground #1. You can't stay in the Akatsuki unless you are able to control your beast. So I will help you train so that you are able to."

"But How-" I began but was cut off by madara.

"We will start with your emotions then move from there. Training starts at 4 am." Glancing at my clock my jaw dropped.

"But that only gives me an hour!" I complained but when I turned to look at him he was gone. "Stupid Human."

One hour later...

I entered the training ground quietly only to find Madara sitting cross legged on the floor waiting for me. I rolled my eyes but said nothing as I crossed over to him.

"You actually came?" he sounded surprised but I knew he was smirking under that stupid orange mask.

'You would have come and gotten me if I hadn't." I spat. Okay I was mad but thanks to the pill it wasn't too bad. "Now what's this training you want to put me through?"

"Not just yet" Madara said waving his hand, "I want to know about your past before you became leader of Mikazuki."

This shocked me, "Why?" Nobody ever asked me about what has happened to me before I became the leader of Mikazuki.

"If I am going to teach you I need to understand where you come from." He stated matter of factly.

"Fine, but you are to repeat this to no one."

"Understood." Madara agreed.

"As you know I am the youngest daughter of Jyuubi. *He nodded* well let me just say this at the time I was also the strangest. My older sister Hikari used to tell me that if I got any weirder then she would lock me in the dungeon and tell our parents I had gone insane. Of course I wasn't just strange because of the way I acted. I was born with White hair despite everyone in my family having black hair. My father said it was because I was special. I said he was a liar.

Anyways I grew up with the live of a Demon Princess, I was trained to fight by my father and trained to use magic by my mother and older sister. My older brother Nanuke was at the time learning his duties as King since he was next in line for the throne. I was really happy to put it shortly.

However that all changed the day my father was sealed. " A frown appeared on Madara's face but I ignored it and continued with my story. "It had started as a beautiful day, but quickly turned bad.

We had been in a meadow clearing near my fathers castle playing tag under my parents supervision when a demon named Raiden attacked. He attempted to fight my father but quickly switched to killing my family as my father fought the Rikudo Sennin and lost. (She left out the part about him marking her)

I was told to run which I did and hid in a tree watching as my family was cut down and my father was sealed. That was the first time I had ever lost control before. Unfortunately Raiden got away and I was alone.

For years I wandered like that killing anyone who got in my way. That is untill I met Machiko nearly 200 years later."

"Wait how old are you?" Madara cut in.

I chuckled softly "I am 833 years old."

His eyes widened and I continued, "Machiko saved me and has been one of my best friends ever since. We formed Mikazuki together along with Kaede who we met shortly after. We became a family. Sora was the next to come, then Tomiko, Natsumi and Ren. Then after kyuubi was sealed I learned of Naruto and brought him into the family."

"Wait I'm confused on that part how is Naruto your brother, Isn't Kyuubi a boy?"

"Yes and so is Minato Namekaze. It's called Mpreg." He just looked confused. I sweat droped, "Don't ask."

"So that's it?" I nodded, "Then I have one more question...What is your greatest fear."

I was silent for a long while, "Raiden. For reasons I can't tell you."

He nodded, "Then lets get training."

All I could think was, 'I just know I'm going to regret this."

So What do you think? Sorry if I rushed her past or it sucked i was kinda having trouble describing it with out going over the top.

Review Please!


	7. Training, and new Partners!

I don't own Naruto!

Warnings bad language.

Chapter 7

Unknown Place...

Unknown P.O.V.

I stood silently watching as the figures in the mirror talked. A frown etched itself onto my face as the white haired girl described her past. My hand touched the mirror gently as tears of pain escaped my eyes. It was the pain she refused to show but felt everyday. The pain she took those damn pills for and blocked out all of her emotions and my influence. The pain I ended up feeling alone instead.

For over 714 years I had tried to get her to listen to me. To understand that I wasn't trying to harm her or anyone else. I was trying to protect us, but the barriers she placed around her heart and mind prevented me from making contact with her. So instead I started waiting till she felt a strong enough emotion for her barriers to fall even slightly an attack to gain control of our body, but when she began taking those pills, I lost any chances of making her listen.

Of course I don't blame her. No I blame that Raiden-teme. If I ever get my hands on him... Anyways, after listening to the conversation a little more, my tears stopped and a smirk crossed my lips. She wants to gain control? "Hn. it seems we will be meeting very soon. Arianna-chan" A laugh slipped out giving the erie place a scary feeling.

~Madara and Arianna~

"So let me get this straight." Arianna said with a look of disbelief. "You want me to attack you, with out using magic, or weapons?" He nodded once, "And all your going to do is dodge?" Again with the nods. "Are you crazy?"

"I need to be able to evaluate your stamina and skills to see if they will need to be improved. Also it will allow me to test your limits." he spoke as though he were talking about the weather. "And no I'm not crazy."

Rolling my eyes I sighed. "Fine," I conceded before dropping into a fighting stance. "But I hope your stronger then a normal human."

"Trust me I am." He said. Cockiness just great. 'This is going to end badly.' I thought apathetically before attacking.

I attempted to punch him but missed? Wait how did I miss? He didn't even move! Standing up I gave him a strange look before attacking again and again but each time I kept either missing or being blocked. I was beginning to get frustrated but tried to keep calm, and think. He was obviously using a time dimensional jutsu but which one?

Gently I closed my eyes and thought, What have I heard of Uchiha Madara. Running through all the rumors I had heard it hit me and I shouted, " You have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan!"

"Very good Ara-chan!" He said. "Now with that knowledge, am I a normal weak human?" He was toying with me! Well two can play at that game. Smirking I quickly did two hand signs and disappeared.

Madara's P.O.V.

My eyes widened when Arianna completely disappeared with out a trace only to reappear right in front of me and send me flying across the training grounds within seconds. What the hell! I've fought thousands of ninja and even a few demons. No one not even kyuubi could land a hit on me. Is Arianna really that much more powerful?

My eyes narrowed as once again I felt a powerful kick to my torso sending me in another direction. Only this time I was aloud to land on my feet. Arianna attempted to use her disappearing act once again only this time I was ready for her and caught the incoming fist. "Well I spoke to soon, compared to your speed I seem to be at a disadvantage."

A true smile appeared on her face as she began laughing and retracted her hand. A confused look crossed my face, "What's so funny?"

"You l-lost y-your m-mask and didn't even realize it!" she laughed holding up the swirly mask. "You should have seen your face a few minutes ago!"

~Arianna's POV~

He snatched the mask back from me and replaced it on his face making me laugh even harder. I could tell he was now glaring at me from under his but I couldn't stop laughing. That is until a voice from behind me cleared its throat.

Turning around I saw Pein and Konan standing behind me with raised eyebrows. Containing my laughter but keeping a restrained smile on my face I allowed them to speak, "Meeting now." Pein said bluntly. We both just nodded and followed him out of the training grounds.

We soon came to a door labeled Pein's office and entered. The other Akatsuki members were already present along with my Mikazuki members who all gave me worried looks that clearly said Are-you-all-right? I simply nodded as I stood in between Sora and Madara.

"I'll make this quick." Pein said loud and clear, "Since there are new members there is officially new partners. So when I call your names come up and get your first mission. Understand?" Everyone nodded. Alright. Deidara and Sora. Hidan and Natsumi, Itachi and Naruto, Kakuzu and Tomiko, Kisame and Ren, Sasori and Machiko, Tobi and Arianna, and Zetsu and Kaede."

After all of the missions were passed out we where all dismissed. I read my mission carefully. It was pretty simple. Go to some weird town and disguise ourselves as Konaha ninja by the name of Mitsuko (me) and Kenji Kamatori (Tobi). While there we where to find information on a man named Kohaku who could have information on where the kyuubi Jinchuuriki is. Like I said simple enough. The mission began tomorrow and would take about two weeks tops.

Sighing to myself I placed the information on my desk and sat on my bed. It was around noon and I wasn't really tired so I decided to take a nice hot shower. Afterwards I dressed in some nice comfy Pj's and began packing for the mission. Once finished I glanced at the clock. It was about dinner time so I put on an Akatsuki cloak over my Pajama's and headed to the dinning room where dinner was being served. Tonight was apparently Machiko's cooking because in front of me was a plate full of Nigirizushi my absolute favorite!

After Dinner I lazily went back to my own room and took off my cloak. Flopping down on my bed I stared up at the ceiling as I began drifting in and out of sleep. 'I haven't laughed like that in a really long time, maybe...I'm...' I wasn't able to finish the thought for I was already asleep.

Okay another chapter done! I think it may be easier to write chapters at a time and update them then just regular write when you feel like it with no worries or cares about finishing the story...T.T or maybe it just I'd feel bad if I didn't update? ^_^ Oh wells. If you can guess who the Unknown person is your very smart! Review please!


	8. Missions and peace with the beast

Ok A quick warning, this is probably going to be the last chapter or so where it has a all Mikazuki members for a while so if you have a favorite pairing besides MadaAra or probably ItaNaru let me know and I'll try and do a story with them in it. I can also write more details about what happened with select few over the mission. *cough Lemons cough* think I'm coming down with something! Also this chapter isn't skipping the missions!

Language is bad in this!

Lime

2 weeks later...

3rd person P.O.V.

It was around noon and the entire Mikazuki was settled in the living room bored out of their minds. They each had just returned from their 2 week long mission and where not in the best of moods well at least a select few weren't.

"Does anyone else hate their partners yet?" Sora asked eyebrow twitching. Everyone except Machiko, Natsumi and Tomiko raised their hands((and of course Naruto but he had run off somewhere,) No wonder he was limping?. Even Ren who has never hates anyone! (She just likes weapons and seeing blood)

"Why do you ask Sora-chan?" Machiko asked sweetly. She didn't like Sasori but she didn't know him, and according to the other members he had been acting nice to her.

"Well at the moment I'm thinking about castrating a certain blonde bomber . Not only did he make me sleep on the floor thanks to somebody (glares at Tomiko) getting us a one bedded hotel room! But also on the way back he pushed me off of the clay bird we were flying on! He says it was an accident but I don't believe him."

"Well at least your partner didn't stop you from killing him over his sword because he is a big stupid fish!" everyone just stared at ren with out speaking. "What?"

"Nothing we're just wondering when you lost your mind?" Natsumi asked staring at her twin as though she had grown a second head.

Ren just blinked before saying with a big smile, "Never had one!"

"So Kaede why don't you like Zetsu? I thought you guys would have been best friends by now." Tomiko asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well not to be mean but Zetsu creeps me out," Kaede admitted quietly, "I mean he likes plants and I get that he is shy but all he does is stare at me! I feel like he is some closet pervert or something!"

"Kaede-san have you tried talking to him?" Ren offered earning shocked looks from everyone else including Naruto and Itachi who had both entered the room but then realized it was girl talk and quickly retreated. Even gay men couldn't understand what the hell they were talking about! (please take no offense!)

"No but I'll try." She agreed. "So Arianna-sama why do you hate your partner?"

"Lets just say that he is the most bipolar man I have ever had to meet!" she said rather loudly. "Not to mention annoying as hell!"

"No kidding." Natsumi agreed before smiling coyly,"Well you know what they say opposites attract."

Arianna's head snapped over to Natsumi, "What did you just say?...Wait a second why is yours and Hidans scent mixed?" Natsumi's eyes widened at hearing that and hopped up/

"Got to go," With that she disappeared in a burst of flames.

"Figures she'd be the first to have sex with her partner," Tomiko sighed quietly.

"Funny yours and Kakuzu's scents are mixed as well and there is a hickey on your neck, Tomiko-chan," Sora smirked as Tomiko Meeped and hightailed it out of there.

"Will they ever learn?" Sora asked quietly. Arianna looked at her curiously, "That nothing gets by us unnoticed." And with that everyone burst out laughing. Even Arianna broke a smile.

1 year later

Arianna's P.O.V.

(Sorry I want to get to the good part!)

It was time. After a year of training with Madara we had finally reached the point where it was time I took control of my beast. Madara gave me a nod of the head as we both sat cross legged on the floor of his bedroom. our breathing even as we meditated.

During the year Madara had taught me how to control my emotions and handle my immense chakra to the point where I was virtually unstoppable while using it. Of course I wasn't with out flaws, or weaknesses. However one of my seemingly growing ones was a growing attraction to Madara.

I don't know why but I felt drawn to him, and that was a problem. Madara was powerful yes but he was human. I don't know if I could handle watching him die, whether at the hands of Raiden for me choosing Madara over him or old age. I wasn't ready for that kind of pain.

Anyways a little while after we had began training I learned of the fact that my inner beast and I needed to be at peace to have control. Thats what I have to do, make peace with a beast I've had sealed for over 600 years. Fun.

Concentrating carefully I pulled my self into my mind scape and opened my eyes. I was in a dark field like area with no end and black mist swirling around me.

"So you've finally come?" said a voice from behind. Spinning around I saw the mirror image of me. Or at least when I was in demon form. My pure white hair was put into four looping bun like pony tails with the rest flowing down my back and two very long bangs framing my face. On both of my cheeks were three sapphire blue yoikai markings, (like sesshomaru's but thicker.) and on my forehead was an eight-pointed star with a crescent moon in the center.

"I take it your my beast?" I asked calmly.

"Yes, and I must say I'm glad you have finally come," She said smiling, "I understand what you want and I have my own terms." I nodded that I understood, "First you must lower the barriers around your mind so I can communicate my impute and Second your are to stop taking those damn pills! I am only there to help you! I even promise not to kill anyone!" Thinking it over I nodded once again before saying is that all.

"Is that all," I asked, she nodded. "Then I agree to your terms." I said and shattered the barriers in which blocked her from my mind before returning to the real world.

I opened my eyes to find Madara watching me very closely. His mask was discarded on the bed allowing me to see just a hint of worry on his face.

Suddenly a strange feeling came over me and I attacked. My lips met his in a hungry and passionate kiss which after a second or two he returned full force. His tongue swept my bottom lip begging for entrance which I gave him with out even hesitating. Our tongues fought for dominance which I allowed him to win.

Madara's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what was going on! I had promised my self that I wouldn't try anything on her wouldn't act on the attraction I felt. Don't you hate it when you lie to yourself?

As Our kiss became even more hungry and passionate I lost control of my hands. One of which made it's way under her shirt making her gasp. No longer able to reach her lips and the fact air was a necessity I began trailing kisses down her neck. I found a spot that I thought was a good one considering how she began to moan a little, but what I didn't see was a small black mark appear and then as I bit down just hard enough to draw a bit of blood shatter. The next thing I knew I was on the other side of the room and Arianna was gone.

A Unknown Place

3rd person

"HOW DARE SOMEONE TOUCH WHAT IS MINE!" A dark and angry baritone voice shouted angrily. "WHo ever has done this will pay! With his Life!" And with that a demon male with long Raven hair that reached his mid back stepped out of the shadows. His handsome face twisted in anger. His crimson eyes gleaming in the darkness! "Arianna is mine! No one may have her but me!"

Suddenly a smirk came upon the mans face, "It would seem Arianna has forgotten me? I think it's time for a family reunion." Suddenly to more sets of red eyes began glowing in the darkness. "Wouldn't you agree slaves?"

"Yes, Raiden-Onii-sama" and with that the two red eyed demons stepped out of the darkness revealing none other than Kaname Nanuke and Hikari. Arianna's older brother and sister...

Ok Thats it I hoped you like it! Sorry if it seems rushed I just started regular school so I have less time to work on stories. Review please!

And again if you have a favorite Akatsuki member and you want a more detailed description of their relationships with their OC love interest let me know!

Also if you have a favorite pairing off of the show let me know! However I have a very low tolerance for Sakura so best not to try getting me to write one on her. Sorry Sakura fans!


	9. The truth and LEMONS!

Warnings a Lemon!

I don't own Naruto!

Chapter 9

Madara's P.O.V.

I ran through the base, at possibly one of my fastest speeds, towards Arianna's room.. Luckily for me I was smart enough to grab my mask before I left my room because it seemed that everyone was in the halls. They all gave me strange looks as I rushed passed them but didn't say anything for either they where too busy or distracted by their various relationships with the other members to do anything. Remind me again why me and Arianna are the only singles in the entire Akatsuki? Oh yah I pretend to be a hyper moron and she is the most powerful demon around...maybe when we get the jyuubi we'll have to ask which one is the more powerful.

Anyways when I finally reached her room I gently knocked, but there was no answer so I quickly opened the door to see Arianna packing up a bag on her bed. "What are you doing?" I asked not even containing the anger that appeared in my voice.

"He's coming." her voice was a mere whisper, as though if she spoke to loudly the world would know her secrets.

"Who?" I asked closing the door and taking a step towards Arianna.

"Raiden." she said. My eyes widened, I didn't know a lot about Raiden but I knew his importance.

"Why? and How did he find you?" I asked staring intently at her as she stopped moving around the room.

"He found me because when he first attack me... he marked me as his future mate." She said her long bangs hiding her face, "And when you bit my neck your mark challenged his, That pretty much signaled him to where I was."

I was frozen silent for a few seconds before I asked, "Why didn't you tell me he had marked you?"

"Why would I?" she said her voice crack a bit, "I barely knew you, and you could do nothing for me."

"Your wrong." I said walking up to her slowly. I gently turned her around and glanced deep into her eyes, "I can do this." I kissed her. I kissed her with everything I had to give. She too kissed back but soon broke away, tears brimming on her eyes.

"You cant defeat him Madara-kun he's too powerful," she said as tears broke free from her eyes. "I can't handle loosing the only person I love."

"Nor can I but I'd rather die protecting you then watch some jack-ass take you away," She burst into sobs as she attacked my lips in hungry desperate kisses. I returned them just as desperate and hungry and before either of us realized. She was lying on her back on the bed with me on top untying the sash to her normal battle Kimono.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lemons~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Arianna's P.O.V.

(I'm a girl it's easier to write)

I gasped slightly as cool air hit my bare skin. Madara's mouth left and began trailing hot wet butterfly kisses down my throat sucking on a few spots here and there before carrying on untill he reached my right nipple and began to suck gently while his left hand tweaked and fondled my left. Moans poured from my mouth as he switched between sucking, licking and biting before switching nipples and doing the same to the left. My fingers slipped into his hair as he continued his abuse.

When he finally pulled up for a another hot kiss I flipped our positions and was now on top of him. He was still fully clothed but with in seconds I had that fixed and he was down to his boxers. Straddling his waist I gently pecked his lips before giving him the same butterfly kisses he gave me only I bypassed his nipples and headed straight for the prize. I slowly tauntingly pulled down his boxers slowly releasing his full blown erection. Gazing into his lust filled eyes I slowly dipped my head down and licked the tip which already had a bit of pre cum on it before gripping the base and taking it fully into my mouth. As I began pumping the base and bobbing my head I heard him began to groan with pleasure and after a while of pumping sucking and licking he finally came into my awaiting mouth.

Before I could blink I was once again on my back with a smirking Uchiha on top. I gave him a lustful look as I felt a finger enter me followed by a second and finally a third. I admit it hurt but not as badly as I expected. I even moaned a bit at the slight pleasure that came with the pain. However I whimpered when the sensation disappeared. I Looked at Madara curiously but soon realized why he stopped as he was already positioning himself at my entrance.

"Are you sure?" He asked with as much control as he could manage. Smiling I reached out and pulled him into a loving kiss before pulling away and nodding. Smiling he entered as fast as he could quickly burying himself to the hilt. I screamed a bit at the pain of that one. It really hurt! He waited for a few minutes so I could get used to his size before beginning a slow, soft pace.

"Faster!, " I panted as he began to pick up speed and strength, "H-Harde-r M-Mad-ara!" I asked and he delivered. I felt so much pleasure and could no longer see regularly. My vision started to bleed red and I felt my power begin to swirl around the two of us as our speed turned animalistic. Suddenly he slipped out of me and flipped me onto my stomach before ramming himself up my other entrance. If I wasn't so lost in pleasure I probably would have noticed the pain but I barely felt it anyways. I kept shouting for him to go harder or faster as we both neared completion. A knot formed in my stomach until I just couldn't take it anymore, and with a final scream of our names I blacked out.

Madara's P.O.V.

Arianna passed out after she hit her orgasm and I nearly collapsed on top of her luckily though I was able to avoid that and collapse next to her instead. Smiling to my self I pulled her close and buried my nose in her hair. "I love you Arianna." I said smiling as I began to doze off "And no matter what I'll protect you.

Unknown Place...

3rd person P.O.V.

"It seems Arianna-imoto has mated with a human," Hikari said as her dead eyes moved over the Akatsuki's base slowly. "Nii-san won't be pleased."

"We must report this to Raiden Onii-sama ," Nanuke replied and with that the two demons disappeared in a swirl of burned dead leaves.

Another Chapter down! Let me know what you think of the lemon! It's my first time writing one!

Read and Review pwease!


	10. Bad news

Warnings This chapter was rushed!

Chapter 10

Arianna's P.O.V.

I awoke the next morning feeling as I have never felt before. There was a slight ache in my lower half but there was this wonderful sensation that I just couldn't get past!

Smiling I gazed upon the sleeping face of the man who gave me this feeling. He was still asleep so silently I slipped out of the sheets and quickly began dressing. I left my room not even realizing that I had a huge grin plastered on my face or that my yoikai markings where completely visible on my face.

As entered the kitchen where everyone was conversation stopped, and all eyes focused on me.

"Arianna-sama?" Sora asked disbelief clear on her face, "Your markings are showing... and your smiling."

A blush spread across my face as I just continued and made two cups of coffee, "I have no idea what you talking about has anyone seen Naruto?"

"He's on a mission," Machiko said with a knowing smirk, "By the way the next time you and Tobi wish to spend the night together try not to be so loud."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled but I promptly ran from the room to save from embarrassment. I made it back to my room and slipped in. Madara was just putting on his cloak.

"Your awake," I said handing him one of the coffees. He took it gratefully and sat back on the bed.

"Anything planned for today?" He asked smirking as I sat next to him.

"Hmm I was thinking we could train a little then have a little more fun." I spoke as I gave him a quick kiss.

"Sounds fun," He replied his smirk growing bigger as he tackled me onto the bed. "But I think we should skip training."

I was about to smile and kiss him back when suddenly my stomach lurched and I threw up over the side of the bed. Madara held my hair back as I vomited and a frown marred his face.

As I finally stopped throwing up I said through gasps, "Go get Machiko."

Following my orders Madara grabbed his mask and ran to find the purple haired medic.

After about ten minutes the two returned. By this time I had gone to the bathroom and once again had started vomiting.

"Arianna-sama!" She cried worriedly as she rushed to my side. She helped me get back to my bed before preforming a medical scan on my body. Only as soon as she reached my stomach she gasped loudly. "Arianna-sama y-your pregnant!"

I swear I died right there. I was pregnant? How could that be? Oh wait I know how but still! I mean under any other circumstances I would have been thrilled. I love kids but with Raiden getting ready to attack this is the worst thing that could happen!

Suddenly the door to the room burst open revealing a panic stricken Sora, "Naruto's been kidnapped!"

My eyes widened, "Naruto's been what?"

It just got worse.

Okay I know this was a really short chapter but I really had to rush because we only have one computer and my mom needs to use it. Any ways please R&R Thank you!


	11. Desicions

Chapter 11

The meeting room was completely silent as everyone awaited the blood shed that was sure to come. Arianna's face was completely calm but they all could feel the swirling black chakra ready to pour out at any minute if pushed the wrong way.

After about 20 minutes of pure silence Pein finally spoke, "We have two options." Everyone looked to him, "One we go after Naruto and attempt to rescue him or two we continue with our plans for the jyuubi and then go and rescue Naruto."

"The first." Arianna and Itachi said simultaneously as both glared death at Pein. Arianna then stood and glared even more at everyone else. "However I don't think I'm enough to stop Raiden."

"Why? Aren't you more powerful than him?" Deidara asked from beside Sora. "I mean you're the daughter of Jyuubi right?"

"Yes I am but...so is Raiden." she admitted quietly.

"What do you mean Arianna-koi," Madara asked in his tobi voice, "Raiden can't your brother...can he?"

"I'm afraid he is." she said sadly, "But he is only half my brother. His mother died in childbirth."

"Why is your own brother after you?" Pein demanded.

"Because," Arianna began, "I inherited the Ultimate Sharingan from my father...and he didn't."

"You WHAT?" The Akatsuki side yelled. Madara was silent as though he were in shock, but Arianna knew he wasn't.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Konan asked in a quiet but shocked voice.

"You didn't ask." she pointed out and everyone face-palmed. "It won't make a difference anyways It would probably be harder to master than my beast was."

"You mean you've never used it?" cried the Akatsuki again.

"No," The room fell silent, "I only know I have it because when I opened my eyes for the first time they where there."

"So Raiden wants the ultimate Sharingan?" I nodded, "And that means he's trying to steal your eyes." At that I shook my head.

"The ultimate sharingan cannot be stolen, only given" she said looking over to Pein, "ANd mine would always be the more powerful."

"So how do we awaken yours up?" Hidan asked.

"We can't, It will only awaken when I can control it's power." Arianna said.

"Well this sucks!" Kisame yelled, "So what do we do?"

"The only logical option is to summon Jyuubi." Pein said.

"But What about Naruto!" Arianna shouted angrily. "He might not have that much time!"

"Then so be it!" Pein said glaring at Arianna, "We are S-class missing ninja we die all the time. It's why we don't get attached. Naruto wasn't strong enough and he'll pay the price."

"Arianna wanted to kill him as he and Konan walked out of the room. Konan throwing an apologetic look over her shoulder as she went.

"So that is the answer?" Arianna asked her red eyes sweeping over the others. Everyone looked away. "Fine." And she swept out of the room.

Time skip:

Machiko's P.O.V.

It was around 9PM and Arianna still had yet to emerge from her room. Even Tobi hadn't heard from her and I was officially worried, so using a trick she taught me I picked her lock and entered her room only to find it completely empty.

AT first I was confused. That is until I saw a small ring sitting on the desk. An Akatsuki ring. Her Akatsuki ring.

Taking off running I quickly ran to peins room and burst through the door not even caring about the fact Tobi was in there I screamed, "Arianna's missing!" and all hell broke loose.


	12. Oh shit!

Sorry for late chapter!

Arianna's P.O.V.

I knew where he'd be. It was the same place he always was. The place of his greatest victory. It was strange that no matter how much a person hates their childhood home, they always seemed to return.

Looking over the barren land I felt a sudden surge of nausea as I realized how much had changed here and 714 years shouldn't have done this much.

The land was barren and cracking beneath my feet as stood on a cliff over looking my home. Not a tree or even a plant was in sight and knowing this only brought me pain.

You may think that I'm dumb for coming here and that Naruto will be fine, but I really don't care what you think. Naruto is my brother. Whether he is a hanyou or full bijju, he is family and for a long time that was something I didn't have.

Looking over my home I surveyed the actual home itself. Big iron gate, scary looking (japanese style) castle with a foreboding aura around it, well at least nothings changed there! (What where you expecting Jyuubi to live in a fairy tale castle?)

I was about to move closer so that I could survey the castle more closely and see the way Raiden had set up guard when a voice spoke behind me.

"Hello imoto." Spinning around I saw two faces I thought I'd never see again. Hikari and Nanuke.

I tried to speak but a third voice interrupted me. "Hello Arianna-koi" and at that point my eyes got heavy and I began to fall. I felt someone catch me and just before I blacked out I saw my catcher...was Raiden.

Madara's P.O.V.

My heart had stopped at hearing those words. At first my dread turned to Anger, How could she be so stupid! Then my anger turned to understanding, Naruto was her brother, but then my understanding turned to worry and then to determination.

Turning to pein I said icily, "Gather the Akatsuki we're going after her."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Pein asked glaring at me, "This isn't some Fairy tale Madara! We can't take on the son of Jyuubi! It's one of the reasons we agreed to allow the Mikazuki to stay here in the first place!"

"What about Jyuubi?" Machiko asked. "Didn't Hidan and Natsumi just return with the kyuubi jinchuuriki? WHy don't we just summon Jyuubi and have him rescue Arianna-sama?"

"That would take three days!" I yelled. "There is no telling what Raiden could do in three days!"

"Well then what do you plan for us to do Madara?" Pein asked coldly.

I thought for a minute until an Idea struck me. "I'll go." I said causing confused looks to be shot at me. "I'll go and try and save Arianna, or at least stall Raiden, while the rest of the Akatsuki and Mikazuki unseal Jyuubi."

"What!" Everyone yelled, well pein didn't but Konan and Machiko did.

"Thats a good Idea." said a voice from the door. The four turned their heads to see Itachi at the door, "And I'm going with you."

"What? Why?" Konan asked her voice still as firmly gentle (Don't ask) as always.

"Because he loves Naruto." I said nodding in agreement as we began to head out. Stopping I turned to Pein "you are to start the unsealing immediately. Lets go Itachi!"

And with that we shunshined away,

Arianna's P.O.V.

I woke up in a dark room chained to something unfamiliar. I could only think of one thing as the door opened revealing Raiden. "Oh shit."


	13. Time and Raiden's Plan revealed!

I don't own Naruto!

Arianna's P.O.V.

"What do you want Teme?" I spat angrily as the raven haired demon crossed the room.

"You know what, Ara-koi" he said as he stopped walking. "Only now my ways are going to be much more painful...for you."

"Do you really think you can gain the Ultimate sharingan just through mating with me?" I asked belittling his efforts.

"No, " He said completely ignoring my jab at his pride. "I'll admit I was angry when you mated with that filthy Human. It almost made me give up on you. He definitely puts a pause on my plans."

"Where's Naruto?" I asked glaring daggers at him. "If you've hurt-"

"Calm down Ara-chan the hanyou is fine," Raiden said walking around me to my other side. "However if you chose not to cooperate that status just might change."

Suddenly the door open causing both our heads to turn at the sound. My eyes however widened at the blonde haired boy standing there.

"Naru-!" I began to yell only I then noticed his eyes. "He's in a trance."

"Yes and as long you cooperate he'll be in a peaceful one." Raiden said calmly, "However if you refuse..."

A pained look crossed Naruto's face until suddenly he dropped unceremoniously to floor screaming in pure agony.

"Ok Stop!" I screamed, "What is it exactly you want me to do!"

"First we'll have to revoke your mating with that disgusting human!" he said, "Then we will deal with the abomination that is inside you!"

"What," I screamed, "Y-You can't! I won't let you!"

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill it." he spoke with a roll of his eyes. "Not yet at least."

"What do you want with it?" I Asked wanting to shield my stomach from the clearly deranged demon.

"Well I have to acquire the Ultimate sharingan some how and if I take it while your pregnant you'll die." Now this really confused me.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" I just had to ask!

He chuckled darkly, "No I have to have someone to bear me my young."

My eyes widened. "Thats disgusting." I sneered.

"Perhaps." he agreed, "But then again I really don't care. The young we bare should be more powerful than any that has ever been. Besides we're beasts. Mating amongst our brothers and sisters isn't a big deal and is common."

He was right. It was normal but I sure didn't like it and hopefully I could find away to get out of it. I needed time, and I needed alot of it.

"Give me a week." I tried.

I'm afraid that is out of the question-" he began.

"Then give me three days!" I called cutting him off.

"Why?" he asked a bit suspicious at my wanting of time.

"I need time to think," I admitted truthfully. "you know get my priorities in order?"

He considered it for a moment, "Fine three days. However if you attempt to escape I will have no choice but to use force." I nodded in agreement, and he turned away. "Also he said at the door before doing hand seals, "I'm afraid you won't be aloud to leave this room, and after a purplish barrier appeared around the room he disappeared in a swirl of wind.

Time skip

With Madara and Itachi 2 days later...

The two Uchiha s-class missing ninja scanned the dark scary castle for any signs of life as they hid behind giant boulders.

"We're do you think they are being held?" Itachi questioned looking at his ancestor who was obviously very concerned about his love.

"The heart of the castle." Madara answered eyes never leaving the place he for some reason knew Arianna was in. "Lets go."

Jumping out of their hiding places they began to run towards the castle, but only made it half way when both where hit powerfully at the sides and fell to the ground.

Looking up Itachi's eye's widened "N-Naruto!"

With Arianna

Arianna's P.O.V.

Bubbles floated around the room as warm water was dumped on my head. Soft hands ran through my hair gently as they used to when the owner of those hands and my self where younger. Looking up at the owner of the hands I sighed sadly at the emotionless brown eyes of my elder sister, Hikari.

"How are you alive?" I asked turning back around and allowing tears to fall from my eyes, "I watched you die."

It was quiet for a minute before she she answered, "Raiden-Onii-sama brought us back with a jutsu he copied from a man named Orochimaru." 'Figures the snake is involved' "He brought us back to serve him in his goals."

"So you're his puppets?" I asked as once again warm water was dumped over my head.

"Yes." she replied, "We are here to serve him and soon we will serve you as well, imoto-sama."

Closing my eyes solemnly I ran a hand across my stomach and felt a small bump. "How is it I can already feel the baby?"

"Demons go through child development much faster than humans due to the fact that we are originally born in our demon forms and take much longer than humans to grow. Where as a human baby takes about 9 months to be born a demon baby is born in one or less."

"We are born in Demon form?" I asked looking up at he in surprise.

She just nodded, "You will have to transform into your demon self to give birth to the child."

"How does he even plan on de-mating me anyways? Is it even possible?"

Again she was silent for a moment before she answered, "Yes...by destroying your mate in front of you."

"What!" I nearly scream, however, our conversation was interrupted when the door to the bathroom opened and Naruto entered the room.

"Onii-sama requires your presence in the throne room." He said before turning out of the room.

After dressing in a black kimono with blue morning glory flowers dancing up and around it with a blue and silver obi, I was escorted by both Naruto and Hikari to the throne room.

I gasped in complete shocked when I entered the room and the first thing I saw was a tied up Madara and Itachi at the feet of an ever emotionless Nanuke. Both with floating swords at there necks. (Don't ask)

Ok Chapter 13 finished! Sorry if the ending was a little blah I wanted to end it at a cliff hanger sorry. I hate reading cliff hangers but love writing them! Mwahahahahaha XD. Well R&R Please. I Don't Own Naruto!


	14. The battle

New chapter up!

Warnings Hopefully violence!

I don't own Naruto!

Arianna's P.O.V.

Madara!" I cried attempting to go to him but I was held back by Hikari and Naruto.

"Ah ah ah, Ara-koi" Raiden said from the throne he was currently sitting in. "I'm afraid I cant have you running to him! That would hurt my feelings and Naruto."

Glancing at my younger half brother I took in his emotionless eyes. Or what should have been emotionless, however he just winked at me. Wait what the hell? Looking over at Madara and Itachi I saw a glint in Madara's eyes that told me exactly what was going on.

The trance was broken, but how? Unless Raiden didn't know about Madara being of the Uchiha clan and having the Eternal Mangekyo. That means... payback time.

A smirk played across my lips but I quickly hid is at Raiden stood up and walked towards me. "What is your decision Ara-koi," He asked clearly confident he had won.

"I have no choice, "I said acting as though I was defeated. "It's obvious...you must DIE!" And using my demon strength I threw Hikari away from me and into Raiden, grabbed Naruto, and joined Madara and Itachi who had escaped using Madara's teleportation jutsu.

Glaring daggers at Raiden I prepared for the worst as he stood up, anger clear on his face. "You leave me no choice Arianna-imoto." He said as black chakra began to surround him. I knew what he meant and for the first time in over 514 years, I willingly allowed my beast to take over.

Madara's P.O.V.

I watched as the black chakra flowed around the room and both forms began shifting from human to beast. Their forms were like that of the kyuubi's, Only they had ten tails and not nine. Nobody dared move as they waited for their transformations to be complete.

FInally the chakra died down and standing where Raiden was was a black fox like beast with red yokai markings matching Arianna's. He was slightly bigger than Arianna but his chakra seemed slightly weaker.

Arianna however was the exact opposite of Raiden. She had Snow white fur and blue yokai markings. She was also still incredibly powerful. Her Blue eyes where now red with slitted pupils and to say the least looked ready to kill. Within minutes they where locked in a fierce battle. Arianna using her superior speed and Raiden using his strength.

I wanted to watch the fight but couldn't fur I just came face to face with Nanuke, Arianna was for the time being on her own.

My sharingan flared and at the same time Itachi and Naruto began to fight Hikari.

Nanuke fought with a sword and was extremely talented with it unfortunately. I was just able to block his strikes and was taking just a bit of damage. He was also fast which made it difficult to avoid his blows. After blocking a sword strike I was promptly sent flying across the room by a punch. I had to admit we where going to need a miracle to win this. Even if we did have the numbers.

Arianna's POV

Just narrowly avoiding razor sharp jaws against my fur covered pelt as I was tackled to the ground and nearly pinned by Raiden, but was able to throw him off of me by putting my hind paws up and catching the 5000 pound demon (They didn't go very big.)

Jumping back onto my feet I moved away as Raiden once again attacked only this time I used one of my tails to smack him (BITCH SLAP) sending him flying across the room.

I was about to attack when a very familiar aura spread through out the world. 'Otou-san.' Fighting stopped for a minute as everyone recognized the evil aura. I heard a scream come from Hikari and a Pained cry come from Nanuke and before I knew it there chakra was no longer even present in the room. I turned to Raiden who had clear rage in his eyes.

"Give up Raiden, you can't win." I said in a cold commanding bark. "Father has just been unsealed and most likely is on his way here now. "

Raiden looked around and growled deep in his throat as he weighed his options. "Well I'm sorry Ara-imoto I don't give up. And with that he attacked. However his attacks gradually became slower indicating his tiring. While my hatred for him and longing to protect my family willed me on.

I couldn't believe that I had feared him for so long. Of course it's probably due to the fact that I can control my beast that I can do it.

Finally I tackled Raiden to the floor not even noticing the increase in audience I had. My jaws clamped around his neck and I twisted until I heard a snap. All struggling stopped I let Raiden go. Taking a step back I watched as the blood began to gather around his dead body and a sense of utter relief washed over me.

Raiden the demon that I had feared for so long, was dead. I bowed my head and smirked. Still in fox form. However as I sat there a funny feeling entered my eyes. I used my paw to rub at them but it vanished. Blinking I noticed a few things different.

One, my eye sight just got a lot clearer, two I felt more powerful, three, There was definitely more people in the room and four, I think I just achieved the Ultimate Sharingan!

Turning back into my human form I turned around and was immediately glomped by Madara. "If you ever, run away like that again, I'll kill you myself!" He whispered to me before kissing me. Once done I was surrounded by everyone from both the Mikazuki and Akatsuki, but there was one person I saw that caused all talking to stop.

Standing at the back of the group in all his wonderful seemingly evil aura was my father, Jyuubi. Crossing over to him slowly I bowed, "Otou-sama," I said. He bowed as well and I couldn't take it anymore. I glomped him.

Hugging him close I allowed tears to come to my eyes and I whispered, "I've missed you father."

"I've missed you too," he replied softly smiling into my hair. "You look just like your mother...What the hell happened to my genes?"

"There in there somewhere." I replied laughing as I pulled away and motioned for Madara to come to us. He did and respectfully bowed to him, "Otou-san this is Uchiha Madara," I introduced looking to Madara for conformation, he just nodded. "My Mate."

I nearly laughed at the twitch that began to form in my fathers eye, "You mated with a human?" He asked and I just nodded trying to contain my laughter. Trying not to kill him my father held out his hand and gave the biggest fake smile I've ever seen since the time Hikari redecorated the throne room for christmas and failed at it. "Congratulations, Welcome to the family Madara-san"

Madara took his hand and I watched the emotion change from forced to actually impressed. Unfortunately I had to do it, "Oh and Dad?" He, still relaxed, looked at me, "I'm pregnant."

All Hell Officially broke loose.


	15. Nine years later

Epilogue

9 years later...

Three children ran through a large meadow happily chasing a butterfly. The eldest was a boy with short spiky raven hair and emerald green eyes. He was around 9 years old and was obviously a yokai like his mother, if his matching green emerald yokai markings said anything. The boys name was Haru.

The next oldest was a small seven year old girl with shoulder length white hair with black fox ears, and onyx eyes. She was a hanyou like her uncle. Her name was Miyako

The third was a very small raven haired boy with white stripes through his hair. He had small fluffy white fox ears and a fluffy white fox tale. His name was Izuna, named after his fathers younger brother.

Walking behind the running children where their parents. Uchiha Madara and Arianna the current King and Queen of Demons.

Smiling softly at their children's current antics the couple made their way to their normal spot in the shade of a weeping willow tree to watch their children play.

"What a beautiful day." Arianna commented, "Isn't it?"

"Hai." Madara agreed not taking his eyes off his children. Ever since Haru was born Madara had become less about taking over the world and more about being a good dad. Of course why take over the world when you practically rule it?

The Akatsuki and Mikazuki where both disbanded and the members became active participants around the castle.

Deidara and Sora had gotten married like the majority of the couples in the organization and where now expecting their first child, a girl they plan on naming Keiko, after Sora's mother.

Natsumi and Hidan have a bout four children and have yet to be married. Nobody expected it but Hidan is actually a pretty good dad. Except for him trying to get his kids to convert to Jashinism and the curses that come out of his mouth.

Another couple that married was Kisame and Ren. They already have a son named Hakamaru. Ren is currently training Haru and Miyako in weaponry.

Kakuzu and Tomiko have claim that marriage and children are to expensive and have yet to marry. It really wasn't a surprise to anyone. They steal each others money when the other ones not looking.

Surprisingly though Zetsu and Kaede are getting married, or pollinating as they call it, next spring! That one was a shocker considering they acted so awkward around each other for the longest time, but it's just how they are.

Sasori and Machiko are the real shocking couple though considering they had tried to kill each other a few years back. Machiko thought he was cheating on her with a puppet but it turned out he was about to propose. It was fun though for the Mikazuki though because they got to play detective. Even Arianna who was pregnant at the time with Izuna.

Itachi and Naruto are also married now with a child of their own. Nobody really understood how Naruto got pregnant but they all just went with it anyways. The child's name is Kohaku and it's a boy.

Even Pein and Konan have had kids, (FINALLY!) and are raising them to believe in peace. (Naruto got to Pein a while back ago.)

Everything had settled down. No longer where there wars. No longer was there needless killing. The Akatsuki and Mikazuki combined with the help of Jyuubi had brought peace.

The end

Ok so the ending was cheesy but at least it's done! R&R please! I have an idea to write a one shot Yaoi so that people know what exactly happens with Itachi and Naruto but I'm not sure. Well Thanks for reading and if you have any tips on how to make my next story better let me know! I like it when people are helpful!

Thanks Sayonara!


End file.
